


Little Miss Everything

by BrookeBarleth



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Childhood Friends, Concurso de belleza, Fetus, Fetus Harry, Fetus Louis, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Male Homosexuality, beauty pageant, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeBarleth/pseuds/BrookeBarleth





	Little Miss Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2006
> 
>  
> 
> « Harry nunca fue como los demás niños, la simple mención de jugar en la suciedad le desagradaba, no le gustaban los juegos violentos o ruidosos, no le emocionaban los deportes, ni cualquier otra cosa que a los demás niños promedio sí. El prefería las muñecas, usar ropa que se catalogaba como “de niña”, tomar el té con sus peluches y bailar.  
> Él a menudo era juzgado cruelmente, creían que era anormal que un niño usara ropa del sexo opuesto. Pero esos solo eran tontos comentarios ignorantes y Anne lo sabía perfectamente, por eso ella dejaba que su pequeño usara faldas con flores, zapatitos, broches y accesorios femeninos. 
> 
> Para su suerte el lugar al que se habían mudado eran bastantes tolerantes y a pesar de que al principio fue un poco extraño para todos, ellos simplemente se acostumbraron.  
> Un día mientras ambos veían la televisión un anuncio llamó la atención del pequeño Harry. »
> 
>  
> 
> Audiencia: Todas las edades.
> 
> Genero: M/M, Fluff, Drag/Travestismo, AU.
> 
> Nota: Si te molesta que el personaje principal sea travesti, ni se te ocurra venir a poner comentarios negativos, mejor solo retírate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primera novela publicada en AO3. Pausada en wattpad por molestias y estrés con los espacios, bugs, etc.

                                                                       
  
  
  
  
  
                      
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El pequeño Harry se encontraba sentado en los últimos escalones de la entrada de su primaria, acomodaba su blusa blanca, aplanaba con sus palmas las arrugas de su falda azul y estiraba sus calcetines blancos hasta que quedaran en sus pantorrillas. Le molestaba que su ropa le quedara un poco pequeña y no tener mucha en colores pastel –que eran sus tonos favoritos-, pero no se podía quejar, no eran ricos y al menos no estaban en la calle. Su madre aun no llegaba por el, pero no la culpaba, su horario de trabajo terminaba media hora después de que las clases finalizaban. Con cuidado de no desacomodar su atuendo, se quito su mochila y saco unas judías de colores que puso con cuidado en su manita, comió de uno a uno y se puso a pensar en como seria tener mas vestidos rosas, calcetines con olanes y varios pares de zapatos. Bueno, gracias a Dios soñar es gratis. De pronto vio a Anne corriendo mientras lo saludaba con una mano y su bolso se le caí repetidas veces del hombro.

— Hola bebé —Un jadeo escapo de sus labios —, ¿Como te fue en la escuela? — Tuvo que salir disparada de su trabajo para no hacer esperar aun más a su hijo.

— Bien, mami. Hoy la maestra nos hablo de la fotosantasis.

— Es fotosíntesis, amor. —Harry rio diciendo "Upsi" y siguió comiendo caramelos a un lado de su madre, ya de camino a casa.

Las personas que miraban a Harry y no lo conocían, no veían nada más y nada menos que una hermosa niña de largos cabellos en pequeños y descuidados risos que le llegaban a la cintura. Su vestidito le daba un toque inocente, pero haciéndolo lucir un poco alto gracias a que sus piernas eran muy delgadas y largas, su era tierno, pálido y con una que otra peca en sus pómulos. Sus labios eran rojos como botoncitos de rosa. Él era bastante andrógino, con rasgos afilados, a excepción de su mandíbula, ella era un poco marcada.

Vivían en un pueblo pequeño pueblo muy al sur de Londres, donde las casas apenas eran mas grandes que una casa rodante, no habían grandes edificios mas que los locales que estaban en la calle principal, apenas habían 2 pequeñas escuelas y casi todos conocían a Harry. Por supuesto, no faltaba ese puñado de personas que no aceptara lo diferente, pero tras varias situaciones fueron obligados a mantener sus bocas cerradas, aunque cada vez que lo veían lo miraban de la forma más cruel posible.

 

Cuando Harry y su madre llegaron a casa, el pequeño fue a la mesa de la sala a hacer lo más rápido posible su tarea de matemáticas, así tendría tiempo de ver la tele y peinar sus muñecas antes de ir a dormir. Cuando finalizo sus ejercicios de matemáticas, Anne encendió el televisor y cambio canal por canal, tratando de llegar a aquel canal infantil que tanto amaba su hijo, pero una llamada telefónica la hizo dejar el televisor en algún canal al azar.

El pequeño ya estaba guardando sus útiles escolares en su estuchera cuando una dulce canción que provenía del televisor llamo la atención distrayéndolo de sus actividades previas. Fotos de muchas niñas y algunas adolescentes en preciosos trajes desfilaban, sonreían, saludaban y movían sus largas cabelleras. Un hombre hablaba de un concurso de belleza llamado Little Miss Everything, los requisitos y premios. Anne ya había colgado la llamada del número equivocado y también veía el anuncio.

— ¡Mami! ¡Yo quiero ahí! —chillo emocionado, apuntando al aparato eléctrico y mirando a su madre con brillos en los ojos.

 

Harry una vez en la escuela, durante la hora del recreo se sentó en las bancas de concreto con sus compañeras e hicieron un gusanito, para trenzar sus cabellos. Se supone que una se sienta frente a la otra y frente a esa otra niña va otra y otra, pero ahí la única persona que hacia los peinados y trenzas era Harry, porque según sus amigas el tenia mas talento y no dejaba mechones sueltos como ellas.

El pequeño les contó sobre el concurso de belleza que iba a realizarse en Londres y que quería ir con todas sus fuerzas, pero que su madre no estaba segura porque no tenían suficiente dinero para el viaje, que las inscripciones terminaban en tres semanas y ese no era tiempo suficiente para ahorrar. Una de sus amigas, Sabina, una chiquilla de piel morena, cabello muy corto y negro, tuvo una pequeña idea. Pero no le diría nada a Harry. Debía ser sorpresa y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de casi de todos los que conocía y más.

En algún momento a mitad de la clase Sabina le contó parte de su plan a la profesora que impartía clase durante ese horario. Con un pretexto hicieron a Harry salir del salón. Sabina le pidió a sus compañeros que hicieran una colecta para el rizado y su madre, recordándoles las veces que ellos los ha ayudado cuando no debía y que era momento de devolver el favor.

Harry no era la clase de niños que saliera mucho a jugar, ni siquiera los fines de semana, a veces prefería quedarse en casa peinando sus muñecas, dibujando o viendo Bob Esponja con su mami. Así que el no noto las latitas en puestos de periódico, la estación de trenes y en las tiendas, que pedían dinero en su nombre, ni mucho menos a sus compañeros de clase tocando puertas de pidiendo aunque sea unas cuantas monedas.

Al llegar el lunes, Harry corrió de la mano con su madre mientras trataba de llegar a tiempo a clase. Ambos se habían desvelado viendo películas de las gemelas Olsen y sus aventuras surrealistas por todo el mundo. Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela, Anne le dio un rápido beso en la frente y corrió a su trabajo. El pequeño de los ojos verdosos estiro su faldita blanca y abotono su sweater de lana, para después entrar con una sonrisita en a la escuela y después a su aula. Al entrar su sonrisa se borro. Todos lo miraban y el no sabia porque.

— Pasa Harry. —le dijo la maestra, aguantando su enorme sonrisa al igual que el resto de la clase.

 

Anne múltiples veces había pensado en vender algunas de sus posesiones; Joyas que eran reliquias familiares, objetos decorativos de su casa, rentar su habitación, pedir un préstamo y todo para poder costearse el viaje, inscripción, alimentos y los materiales los atuendos que sean necesarios –por suerte esos podía confeccionarlos ella-.

Ella trabajaba como secretaria en las oficinas del ayuntamiento, por lo tanto solo tenia que estar tipeando en una computadora la mayor parte del tiempo o sacar copias, así que tampoco se entero de la pequeña rifa que se organizo en el parque, también en nombre de su hijo. Así era aquel pequeño pueblo a mitad de la nada. Si alguien tenía un problema, podías apoyarte en ellos, como si fueran parte de tu familia, así eran la mayoría.

 

Fueron ocho días después cuando el pueblo junto mas que el dinero suficiente para cada gasto necesario. Harry y su madre estaban en la cocina haciendo galletas para que su pequeño compartiera al día siguiente con sus amigos, cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta. Harry limpio sus manitas en el delantal de tortuguitas que llevaba y se dirigió a la puerta, su boquita se mantuvo abierta por el shock en el que se encontraba.

— ¿Quién es, amor?- Anne llego por detrás y abrió por completo la puerta, encontrándose con un gran grupo de personas que los miraban con tiernas sonrisas.

 

"¿Recuerdas la vez que mi gato se enfermo y murió y yo simplemente no quería seguir con mi vida, por ser mi única compañía? Tú me llevabas galletitas, cuidabas mi jardín y me narrabas cuentos y si los olvidabas, inventabas lo que seguía en la historia, pero también si el final no te gustaba tu solo lo cambiabas. Yo despertaba al día siguiente preguntándome cuantos finales puede tener una historia. Contigo nunca estaré segura. Jamás sabré como pagarte, porque esto apenas compensa lo que recibí de ti."

Su vecina, Elly, una anciana de unos 80 años contó la historia entregando la primera latita de dinero, tras darle un beso en la frente. Esta pesaba sobre las diminutas manos de Harry, que aun no comprendía muy bien de que se trataba todo.

"Cuando me sentía mal yo solía sentarme en la tierra durante las lluvias y a pesar de que tu odias ensuciarte, te sentabas en la suciedad conmigo para que no estuviera triste y solo."

Un compañero de clase fue el siguiente en agradecer, dándole otra lata con dinero y un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Su nombre es Matt y a veces el lloraba porque sus padres lo habían abandonado con sus tíos para no volver jamás.

"Cuando se incendio parte del teatro de la escuela primaria, todos los atuendos se habían quemado y la obra de navidad era en menos de 2 semanas. Anne, tu no dormiste hasta que cada traje fue terminado."

La directora de la escuela de Harry –y amiga de su madre- le dio un gran jarrón de cristal con cientos de monedas y algunos billetes. Ambos hacían de ese pueblo un lugar mejor y eso jamás paso desapercibido para nadie.

Las historias no tuvieron fin. Fueron pequeños relatos conmovedores. Llenos de "gracias" y lagrimas de felicidad por parte de todos.

 

Harry estaba hincado en el asiento del tren, con medio rostro pegado a la ventana, viendo todo aquello que conocía como algo cada vez más lejano. No conocía nada más que ese pequeño lugar, jamás se habían dado el lujo de viajar y esta era una ocasión especial. Su madre ya lo había inscrito en la competencia –mintiendo respecto a su género-, llevando su audición en un vídeo y tras practicar por un mes entero, por fin el concurso de belleza comenzaba y Harry solo podía desbordar felicidad.

— Amor, siéntate bien. Ya se va a detener el tren. —le dijo su madre acomodando la faldita de su hijo que se encontraba algo arrugada de la parte trasera.

— Mami. ¿Qué es eso? —le pregunto con asombro el pequeño señalando un animal desconocido para el.

El tren iba bajando su velocidad hasta quedar completamente inmóvil. En el anden había una mujer de cabellos rubios vestida elegantemente, con mucha joyería brillante y lentes negros que endurecían su mirada. Una jaula para perros con un extraño animal se encontraba a un lado de ella y su equipaje.

— Es un perro... creo. —Anne inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, no muy segura de que era eso.

Harry tomo su maleta con rueditas y su mochila, bajando rápidamente para ver a la criatura más de cerca. Anne ni se había percatado de la ausencia de su pequeño, ella estaba sacando las grandes maletas con mucho esfuerzo.

El jovencito de largo rizos dejo sus cosas a un lado y se puso sobre sus manos y rodillas, con el rostro casi pegado a la puertecita de la jaula. La mujer adinerada –dueña del perro- ni siquiera notaba la existencia de Harry, esta discutía por teléfono, alegando algo sobre la hora, su ropa y el equipaje. El perrito chillaba asustado dentro de la jaula.

— Hola. —le susurro el rizado, moderando su voz, haciéndola sonar más dulce que de costumbre.

El pobre perrito de aspecto extraño se acercó y lamió su nariz. Harry sonrió y acaricio al animal de piel manchada y cabello blanco largo. Pensó que seria divertido si pudiera abrazarlo, así que abrió la reja, tomando al Crestado chino entre sus brazos, trenzo con cuidado las puntas de su melena y lo puso entre sus piernas.

— ¿¡Que crees que haces, mocosa!? —grito rabiosa la mujer al ver su mascota fuera de la jaula.

Harry dio un brinco, asustado.

El perro como si estuviera acostumbrado a los molestos alaridos de la rubia, entro en su jaula, encogiéndose en la esquina. La mujer tomo fuertemente del brazo a Harry y lo zarandeo con fuerza, clavándole sus uñas. Cuando parecía que le daría una bofetada, Anne que tenia el cabello en el rostro, detuvo su mano.

— Por favor, es solo... una niña. No sabe lo que hace, por favor. Ruego me disculpe.

La mujer se soltó con violencia del agarre de Anne, la miro con algo burla, desprecio a su apariencia y su persona, para después soltar un bufido y acomodar un mechón de su corto cabello rubio detrás de su oreja.

— Debí suponerlo. Pueblerinas —escupió.

Un hombre de baja estatura y en traje, corrió apurado a su lado y tomo sus maletas.

— ¡Al fin! —le grito la mujer, marchándose.

La morena se hinco y abrazo a su precioso hijo sin importar las miradas que recibía, acaricio su espalda, tratando de calmarlo. El pequeño no lloraba pero nunca en sus cortos 8 años había sido tratado con tanto desprecio y brutalidad.

— ¿Bebé, estas bien? ¿Te hizo mucho daño?

— Estoy bien mami —mintió el pequeño. En realidad del había hecho daño aquella mujer.

Anne lo abrazo con más fuerza y Harry no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño quejido.

— Mentiroso — susurro.

 

Al llegar al hotel donde todo el concurso se llevaría acabo, Anne pidió su habitación y un par de botones. Tuvieron que caminar todo el tramo desde la estación de trenes hasta el hotel, fueron tantas manzanas que Harry perdió la cuenta. Su madre estaba fatigada, porque ella al llevar las maletas más grandes y pesadas quedo exhausta. Le dijo a su pequeño hijo que iría a recostarse un momento, ya que aun faltaban un par de horas para que iniciara el certamen y que por favor no se metiera en problemas.

Harry cambio su atuendo por algo más fresco y ligero. Un overol de mezclilla clara sobre una playerita blanca con florecitas azules y mangas que le llegaban un poco más arriba de los codos. La mujer le había hecho daño, sus dedos y uñas estaban marcadas, no quería que nadie viera esos feos morados.

El conjunto que tenía era cómodo para jugar y correr en un día tan soleado, se sentía fresco. Su piel era algo sensible al sol, así que se puso una generosa cantidad de bloqueador solar y un sombrero de paja con flores –de su madre-. Al terminar de atar las agujetas de sus únicos pares de tennis, salió de la habitación para ir al patio del hotel.

Saludaba a todos los que le miraban. La mayoría le observaban con ternura, porque ¡Vamos! lucía como una hermosa niña, alegre y con algo de bloqueador mal untado en sus mejillas.

Harry camino jugueteando con sus dedos detrás de su espalda. Salió del acensar hacia el vestíbulo mirando cada detalle del hotel. Se dio cuenta de que los colores que más estaban presentes en hotel era el blanco, dorado, azul y rojo, era como estar en un castillo. Entonces intento de imaginarse como una princesa o alguien que pudiera usar vestidos, alguien muy muy importante y de la realeza, con cientos de atuendos bonitos. Dejo sus manitas a sus lados y camino sacando el pecho, con la barbilla levantada, sonriendo. Tratando de saber si estaba caminando derecho y si su libro imaginario caería, se mantuvo con la mirada hacia arriba, sin ver por donde iba.

— ¡Louis, no corras en el Lobby! — dijo un hombre de piel oscura que estaba en recepción, con un teléfono de cable en el hombro.

Harry lo miro, pero al tratar de seguir la mirada del hombre, algo lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que quedó tendido en el suelo. Mirando directamente al techo, ni siquiera hizo el intento de pararse.

«El techo también era muy bonito y lleno de detalles.»

— Rayos, ¿Te lastime?

Un niño de preciosos ojos azules, se interpuso entre su perfecto panorama del techo. Mirándolo al revés, como si el fuera ese hombre con poderes de araña, pero sin la lluvia, los poderes y todo lo demás.

— No —contesto con simpleza Harry, poniéndose de pie con cuidado.

Louis, lo tomo de la cintura, desde atrás, dándole más estabilidad.

— Perdón, estaba jugando a los aviones de guerra y un tonto me disparo y mi avión iba a caer y choque. — el muchachito intentaba disculparse con la preciosa niña –que en realidad era niño-, pero su presencia lo volvía de repente algo tímido, quitándole las palabras.

Harry le sonrió con ternura al niño con mal corte de cabello.

Un botones con su carrito de equipaje se detuvo a un lado del muchacho de los ojos azules — Louis, Thomas se aproxima — le dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Harry escuchara.

— Ven. —Louis tomo a Harry de la mano y ambos subieron al carrito, mientras el botones los llevaba lejos del Thomas –el hombre de piel oscura- directamente hasta la parte trasera del hotel, en donde estaba el jardín con mesas y bancas, las albercas y una pequeña cancha de tennis.

— Deja de meterte en problemas. — le dijo el botones. Harry leyó en su gafete el nombre de "Seamus F"

— No lo prometo. —Louis río y se despidió con la mano.

Aun no soltaba la diminuta manita de Harry, pero él no se sentía incomodo. Louis era muy lindo y tenía una voz graciosa.

— Nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿Viniste por el concurso?

— Si

El mayor guía al rizado por entre las albercas y las mesas con grandes sombrillas. Harry nunca había visto una alberca así de grande, era como 2 veces su casa, la luz del sol hacia que brillara de forma hermosa, como si fuera un lago mágico de sirenas. El solo ha entrado una vez en toda su vida a una piscina, era inflable y el agua llegaba a las pantorrillas.

Louis relataba que él vivía en hotel con su abuela desde siempre y que cada año organizaban ese concurso de belleza por el cual Harry vino.

Dirigiéndose hacia los jardines, donde el ruido de las personas jugando ya no era tan fuerte, los pequeños conversaban. El pequeño Harry se sentía encantado por las bellas flores, en casa la mayoría eran flores de monte y en su mayoría olían mal.

— Tus cintas, están desatadas. Déjame ayudarte. —Louis rápidamente se hinco frente a Harry y tomo las cintas de los tennis blancos del menor. Susurrando en voz baja una canción de apoyo, algo de un conejito, unas orejas y su madriguera. — Creo que quedaron más bonitas. —Louis se paro y sacudió sus rodillas.

Harry estaba apunto de preguntarle a que se refería, pero al bajar la mirada vio que sus tennis tenían preciosas florecillas apretadas entre los cordones. Iba a agradecerle, pero nuevamente sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas.

— ¡Harriet! ¡Bebé!

Ambos miraron en dirección de donde provenía la voz. Su madre tenia el cabello encrespado y bostezaba, pero eso no quitaba le pequeño ceño angustia.

— Perdón, tengo que irme, ella es mi mamá.

Harry le dio un corto beso en la mejilla a Louis y corrió hacia donde su madre se encontraba.

Louis muy sonrosado pensó que ese era un nombre muy bonito, para una niña muy bonita.


End file.
